1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic apparatus for acquiring an image of an eye to be inspected, a method of controlling the ophthalmologic apparatus, and a program for causing a computer to perform the control method.
2. Related Background Art
Ophthalmologic apparatus such as optical coherence tomography (OCT) and a fundus camera can acquire images of a fundus and an anterior segment. These ophthalmologic inspection apparatus are required to focus on the fundus segment and the anterior segment. Therefore, the focusing on the fundus segment and on the anterior segment is obtained by disposing an optical head having a so-called large Z axis stroke, by attaching detachable forehead rest and chin rest members, or by disposing a detachable optical element outside the apparatus (see Japanese Patent No. 3,386,839 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,830,525).
When the above-mentioned Z axis stroke is enlarged, the main body becomes large. Therefore, usually, the forehead rest and the chin rest are used together with that in many cases. However, in this case, it may be forgotten to attach the attachment member in an anterior segment photographing mode, or to detach the attachment member in a mode other than the anterior segment photographing mode. In addition, when the attachment member is attached in front of an objective lens, a distance between the apparatus main body and the eye to be inspected is decreased compared with fundus photography. Therefore, the operation must be performed carefully.